fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Layla Dreyar
Artemis Layla Dreyar ( アルテミス • レイラ • ドレアー Arutemisu Reira Dorea ) is a mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, formerly the only S-Class Mage from the now disbanded dark guild, Saiaku Byakku. Appearance Artemis has a dark maroon hair with red tips. Silver eyes. She is short and Petite with a medium chest. He normally wears a loose white shirt with a red fringe, light pink pants, with hot pink rose print. Personality Atremis is a laid back, outgoing, carefree, honest, forgetful, caring, and sleepy person. That's when She's asleep. (The first time she met her brother he lifted her by the back of her shirt, and she basically just took it off in front of him just to steal his jacket.) When she's /awake/ She's chaotic. She loves to fight, cause trouble. Though she will never hurt a comrade. She looks up to Natsu, as a sort of Idol figure. Story Artemis was born to Layla Heartfilia and Ivan Dreyar in the City without sound. They happened to leave her there with a family whose name is Kamika. She lived with them for ages, holding onto a golden and a silver key. Her golden Key being Aries, The Golden Zodiac Gate, her Silver being Nikora, Aka The Little Puppy. The Kamika helps her to learn the Magic Hidden, Which allows the user to hide. When Natsu comes along and saves the towne, he inspires her to become a Dragon. This is where Atlas Flame and Tentai Hikari come in. They take her in, train her, then disappear, like the rest. She finds a Lacrima, and combines the two magics. Breaking the Aries. Then this lacrima was placed inside of her, making her a 6th Dragon Slayer. She develops her sleepy habit, wandering far and wide, always seeming awake, but really being asleep. She brought her nikora, Flora, along for the travels. She soon joins Saiaku Byakko, a dark guild. She soon earned the postion of the /only/ S-class mage, as well as the secret Gift, or weapon of this guild. When her best friend, Evelin Ember, dies in the disbandment of the guild, she runs off, traveling in her sleepy dismay. During this dismay, SHe learns to use Levitate, a magic that allows the user to float. She stays a night or so in Clover, which is the only place she actually remembers until she gets to Magnolia and meets Natsu, Kouse, Lisanna, and the rest of Fairy Tail. When asked what her name was, she told them to just refer to her as Dreyar. Layla and Ivan failed to give her a name, and the Kamikas only gave her her middle and last name. Natsu gives her the name for Artemis. She soon becomes a part of Team Natsu. Now she just lives a rather normal life, or as normal as one can get within the Fairy Tail guild. Some years later , Fairy Tail joins a battle royale sort of scene , Artemis is chosen for Fairy Tail Team B . At the ball like meeting before the actual fights , she meets Macbeth from Crime Sorciere and ends up falling in love with him . She goes against Rogue first , the match went on so long , they had to end it . Second round , Artemis battled Jellal , of Crime Sorciere , until she had to forfeit , due to discovering she was pregnant . The baby is Macbeth's , though he doesn't know . She gives birth in the infirmary of the Fairy Tail guild . Abilities She is a Celestial Dragon slayer. She combined a golden Zodiac key with a fire dragon slayer lacrima. This is now stored inside of her. She was also taught by Atlas Flame and Tentai Hikari at the same time. Celestial Spirit Magic Artemis practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for the user to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle She has a secondary magic; similar to those in the Raijinshu. Called Entrancement Eyes. She has the ability to take control over whoever looks into her eyes when she's using the magic. Unfortunately, this magic makes her eyes tired and very dry. She doesn't use it often. This is why she always carries a small bottle of eye-drops. One of her main abilities is something we call "Awakening." She's usually a calm and chill; collected person, but thats when she's dormant. When she's awakened; her eyes will change a colour depending on her mood; posing for her to go somewhat insane. Hidden Artemis has the ability to use a magic called Hidden , which allows her to go invisible . She was forbidden to use it for so long , that now , when sh tries to cast it , she can only make half of herself invisible . Levitate Artemis has the ability to allow herself to levitate , or float . She has complete control over it , having done it her entire life . She can control Height ( To a certain extent ) , speed , and Direction . Equipment Gate of the Canis Minor Key Nikora , aka , Artemis's best friend and companion , Flora . Gate of the Cygnus Key A rare key , only one in the world , made of a substance called Aerogel . Can only be claimed by being Caught in space for a serious amount of time . Quotes "Eh? A job? I'm too tired for that. . ." To Kurai Sukari "Don't wake me up." To Everyone "Who am I? /Who/. /Am/. /I/?! Well uh. . .I actually don't know who I am." To Natsu "Ehm. . .Just call me Dreyar." To Alice "Alright, That's it! You've awoken the Flame in me! Let's get this party rocking!" To Saiaku Byakko's Headmaster, Jeira Sukari "I wish they'd just let me sleep. SLeep is my safe place. I'm, too tired for this bullshit. . ." To Herself. " You're first mistake? Waking me up. Your second? Underestimating me. You should never mess with a dragon. Now you're going to eat your own existence! " To Rogue Cheney , during the Grand Survival Games , Round 1 " Sorry Blueberry , It's time for me to go . I hope to actually fight sometime !" To Jellal , during the Grand Survival Games , Round 2 as she forfeits . "Friendship may come late, but it tends to last forever." To Esrand Dreyar , When he was born , after everyone leaves the infirmary . "Don't bother me while I sleep! We will fight!" To Esrand Dreyar , age five , as he tried to wake her up for a snack.